


Possession is 9/10's of the Law

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the bad guys focus on the same vigilante</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Guys Don't Like Sharing

Tim was currently hiding in his apartment. Really Selina’s apartment, one that she assured him no one else knew about, so of course he could hide there until all this….blew over.

The young vigilante gave it maybe another hour or two before either Ra’s or Slade showed up. Possibly ninjas and robots too. Ninjas vs. robots? Tim shook his head and fell onto the couch. Obviously he needed more sleep. Might as well take advantage of the ‘safe’ apartment before either villain tracked him down again. The constant kidnapping to and from various ‘secret’ lairs was getting ridiculous.

He only wished he could find some way out. Selina had been her usual helpful self and suggested trying to set them up with each other, which was a unique idea, but meant that Tim would have to get close to them again. What made matters worse was that Tim was pretty sure he was a backup choice for both.

Dick’s replacement for Slade and Bruce’s replacement for Ra’s.

The knock at the door was expected, not at all wanted, but certainly expected.

Tim rolled over onto his stomach and eyed the door.

“Drake. Open the door.”

No thank you Slade. I don’t feel like opening the door and dealing with you right now. I would much prefer to catch up on my sleep. Maybe dream about fluffy bunnies.

“Drake.”

Nice cuddly fluffy bunnies that didn’t try to sleep with him or kill him.

“Detective.”

Ra’s? Tim jerked and fell off the couch in a roll as he gaped at the door. Why were both Ra’s and Slade here? Together?!

“Would you really like to explain to Ms. Kyle why she needs to buy a new door?”

Ra’s you cold blooded bastard.

Tim stood up slowly, Ra’s was right about one thing; he wasn’t going to upset the only person who’d been any help getting away from the two killers. Besides that… why were both of here them here at once?

Leaning forwards Tim quickly flicked the locks off and backed up to his couch. It wasn’t safer than any other part of the apartment but it was a nice couch. Comfy.

“It is considered polite to open the door for your guests, Detective.”

“The door is unlocked. Come in or go away your choice.” Tim spoke just loud enough for the assassins behind it to hear him. Please go away.

The door knob twisted, the door itself swinging open on quiet hinges, and then the different faces of death appeared.

At least the two villains fixated on him were good looking. Ra’s was in a casual suit but he still had his favored saber at his side. Behind him Slade was also in casual clothes with his katana attached on his back. They both came in to sit down opposite him in separate chairs.

Tim’s eyes narrowed. Selina I will have revenge.

Pulling his legs up onto the couch Tim leveled a glare on both of them. The death glare didn’t stop Slade from baring his teeth and leaning forwards, holding a folded piece of paper out to Tim.

Taking it, Tim flicked the paper open, eyes tracking quickly from the words to the predators opposite. Never take your eyes off hungry predators. So it took a few minutes for it for Tim to make out the words. First thing that jumped out at him was that it was Selina’s classical looking writing.

This is an intervention~ <3 Selina.

For who? Tim was wondering as he looked back up at the two bag guys lounging while he read the note.

“Drake,” Slade had a sinful voice, it made Tim think of dark chocolate, and Slade had to have known what Selina wrote.

“Detective.” Ra’s was the talker here though. “I hope we have not disturbed you evening.”

“Of course not.” Tim inclined his head and half growled. “Get to the point and go away.”

“Timothy. You are being unnecessarily rude.” Ra’s pulled his saber into the lap and was running his fingers up and down the blade, which was very distracting, and sent Tim his most disappointed look.

“We are here to discuss our situation.”

“Our?”

“Do stop repeating me Timothy. Mr. Wilson and I have come to the agreement that the last few weeks have been unnecessary.”

“You mean kidnapping me across the country?”

“In hindsight it was…. silly.”

Tim glanced sideways at Slade, the other assassin looking amused, who nodded in half agreement. Or what Tim thought might be agreement. With Slade it could also mean that he was planning their deaths.

“So?” He really, really, didn’t want to know.

“Sharing.” That was Slade’s evil, hot, purr.

“I’m sorry; what?”

“We do not currently have the time nor the energy to destroy the other,” Ra’s glance at Slade’s grin suggested that he was disappointed in this, “So we have decided to ‘share’.”

Both assassins looked supremely disgusted by that.

“Share? I don’t want either of you!”

That got him identical looks of fond amusement.

“Lying is not becoming my Detective.”

And that was how Tim ended up with not one but two bad guys for lovers.


	2. Bad Guys are Controlling Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens a while after the first part

The good thing about Selina interfering with his sex life, _he hadn’t needed it really!_ , was that she let him keep the little apartment that he’d finally been cornered in for himself.

This was a stroke of luck as he would never again be able to look any of his family in the eye. At least not Bruce, Dick, and god forbid Damian, without dying of embarrassment.

 _Alfred’s okay though. He’ll just give me cookies and ask if I’m sure._

The door opening on squeaky hinges, ones Tim had personally tampered with until they squeaked loud enough to be easily hear, cut through his internal musings. Not that he was too worried about it. These days no one messed with him, he’d seen lesser thugs around his home run away ran they saw him, so it could be one of two people.

Because the secret to this working, without massive loss of life and destruction, was Ra’s and Slade not being on the same continent at the same time. Really, if they were never in the same galaxy as each other, or even better him, life would be so much easier.

“Are you lost in thought again, my Detective?”

 _Ahh Ra’s turn_. Tim stretched his muscles but stayed face down on the huge bed. Something Ra’s had been nice enough to supply after he saw that the old one would barely hold Tim.

One gloved hand started running down his back and massaging at tense muscles. _Since when did Ra’s wear gloves?_

Arching like a cat up into the touch Tim groaned happily.

“Feels good,” he slurred into the pillows. _So good_. “Don’t stop.”

The gloved hands paused in the petting, wrapping around Tim’s to pull them tight against his back, pinning him to the bed until the hands were replaced by silk fabric.

“Ra’s?” Tim frowned against the pillow as his sleepy thoughts tried piecing together what was happening. Twisting as he tried moving his hands, testing the fabric. One gloved hand slapped his ass before it trailed lightly up his back.

It wasn’t until another hand, bare and heavily calloused, started trailing _down_ his bare ass that Tim put two and two together to get four hands.

“Relax Drake,”

 _Oh god oh god Slade was purring and there a tongue running up his back._

“What are you-“

“Ah, ah, ahh Drake. No looking.”

“Slade!” _No he is not keening in sudden desire._

“Calm yourself Detective.”

Tim’s head was pulled up briefly, just enough for something soft and silky to slide across his vision and be tied, before released to bounce against the pillow.

“Stoooop,” Tim whined as wet fingers pressed at him. “Pleasssse.”

“Do you really desire us to stop Detective?” The _tongue_ was back as Ra’s whispered into his ear. “Or do need to be restrained further?”

Hands grabbed each of Tim’s legs and slowly pulled them apart. Tim’s hind detective was thinking Slade since he had the longer reach. In the moment Tm was thinking that it _did_ feel _really nice_ as his ankles were tied to the bed posts.

 And that was probably Ra’s true goal in buying him a bed. Funny how Tim was only now noticing the very thick, and strong wooden posts at the four corners.

Teeth latching onto the back his neck drove Tim’s thoughts far away.

“More!” Tim shuddered against fingers twisting further inside him, trying to shift downwards to meet those _wonderful_ fingers, and _those damn teeth were still chewing on the side of neck._

“Timothy.” Definitely Ra’s chewing his neck. “My sweet Detective. Your hands are tied and your legs restrained.”

One of Ra’s gloved hands disappeared as his voice paused and came back to trail his jaw _wetly_.

“Will you persist in trying to move or will you cede control?”

“Ra’s!” Tim hissed as his upper half was lifted and shifted onto someone else’s bare skin. “Stop talking!”

“I think he knows you Demon Head.” Slade was laughing, over Tim’s shrieking as fingers jabbed his prostate.

“Slade!” Tim was still shrieking, unable to get full breath with sheer desire exploding though his body. “Ready! More, harder!”

“Really Detective.”

“Give up Demon,”

Slade was still laughing, _dark_ and _evil_ when Tim wanted him to start _fucking_ him already, and _yes_ _finally_ that was Slade’s enormous cock rubbing at his ass.

“He’ll never give you full control,” and Slade was _finally fucking pressing closer_ just in time for Tim _not_ to go insane with the wait. “Will you Drake?”

“Shut…up” Tim’s voice shook as Slade filled him, fingers sinking into Tim’s hips, and Slade’s _so much sharper_ teeth were sinking into Tim’s shoulder.

“Oh really Timothy?”

Ra’s at least _sounded_ amused. The wet gloved fingers slid along Tim’s chin, _so wet and hot and rough and distracting_ , forcing his head to go where Ra’s wanted.

“I suppose if I can keep you from talking that will be sufficient for today, in light of your continued training.”

Tim shuddered again and nipped at the warm flesh pressing insistently against his lips.

“What are you thinking Ra’s al Ghul?” Slade’s scratched up Tim’s sides, one hand forcing his head down onto Ra’s erection, the other reaching under Tim. “I know Drake has sharp teeth and he’s so close to your flesh.”

Wet leather fingers ran along Tim’s face as he swallowed and hummed.

“ _Detective_ ,” Ra’s growled, one of the gloved hands joining Slade’s in Tim’s hair, yanking the boy’s head to the side.

Tim was screaming around Ra’s when Slade bit his neck and started thrusting harder into him. He could feel blood sliding down his neck as Slade bit harder moaning his own pleasure into Tim’s blood and thrusts turning even harder and jagged.

“Please-“ Tim tried shrieking the word around Ra’s cock as Slade pulled hard on his own, and he couldn’t focus everything was too sharp and so _good_ _and so perfect_ as Slade hit just _right_ , Tim’s whole body shaking on the bed as they both moved.

He was breaking as Ra’s started erupting down his throat and Slade was _chewing_ him in time with Ra’s spurts as he came himself. Tim was helpless between them, underneath them, _and it felt so right._

“My Detective.”  

 _Oh yes Ra’s sound as pleased as you want. I’m going back to bed now._

Slade snorted behind Tim, releasing the vigilante’s ankles, pulling the boy onto his back.

“Are you still alive Drake?” Slade always laughed at him.

“No. Go away.”

“But Detective; you can’t think that we have finished?”

Both of the bastards were laughing at him fingers once again carding through his hair and tugging.

He was going end up bald if this kept up.


End file.
